Adieu
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [oneshot] Inspirada no cap 15 da fiction Ensiname a Viver, presente para minhas queridas Nana e Amy. AVISO: LEMON e YAOI.


**Disclaimer**: Estes são personagens originais criados por **Amy Lupin-Black e Nana Pizani** para sua fanfic '**Ensina-me a Viver**'. Eles aparecem no **capítulo 15.** Pierre seria o pai de Kamus. Os personagens eram tão bons que eu me inspirei neles para escrever duas fics. Esta – um lemon/yaoi – entre os personagens de Jim e Pierre, e , a próxima, os últimos dias de vida de Jim.

* * *

**Ambas a s fics são modestos presentes meus para minhas queridas Nana e Amy, por todo o apoio, inspiração e paciência constantes. Obrigada meninas.

* * *

**

- X -

**Adieu**

Era naquela noite, ou nunca mais. O céu estava estrelado, mas fazia muito frio – a calefação dos dormitórios era perfeita, estava aquecido. Mesmo sob uma montanha de neve, ainda estaria aquecido com o pequeno corpo de Jim em seus braços. Sabia que o estava usando, sabia! Era sórdido, Deus, como era sórdido! Era uma despedida, só que Jim não sabia. Para ele, esta era a noite perfeita. Seria para Pierre também, se não soubesse que era a última. Só mesmo o terror da despedida poderia arrancar de sua alma todos os preconceitos e reservas que tinha e deixá-lo livre para acariciar e beijar o anjo ruivo em seus braços.

Seria naquela noite que o tomaria, faria-o seu, completamente seu, por uma vez e para sempre. Despiu-o facilmente da camiseta branca e livrou-se também da sua camisa de botões – parte do uniforme da escola onde sua vida fora mudada para sempre. Jim era tímido e hesitante, mesmo com seu desejo manifesto. Pierre sorriu para si mesmo ao pensar que da mente pueril do ruivo saíam estórias de amor, arrebatamento, paixão e sexo como se ele fosse um poeta velho e experimentado. No entanto, em seus braços, o corpinho trêmulo de menino dizia-lhe o contrário. Colocou-o no colo, já completamente despido e deitou-o na cama de solteiro do dormitório, não sem antes afastar as cortinas da janela. Queria a luz gelada da lua, queria ver. Não apenas com as mãos e com a boca, mas também com os olhos, queria ver tudo, todos os detalhes do seu anjo deitado, os lábios entreabertos, o olhar sonhador, cheio de pudor, sem malícia alguma, apenas um encantamento infantil diante de algo tão desconhecido e tão bom quanto o amor. Pierre, bem menos romântico e muito mais vivido, tentava concentrar-se na ingenuidade de Jim, para conter seus impulsos e não assustar ou traumatizar o menino. Ao mesmo tempo, esperava que Jim o guiasse, não tinha idéia de como agir ou do que fazer, também para ele era um experiência completamente nova e dava-lhe conforto pensar que, de uma certa forma, era como se ele e Jim fossem puros. Diante dos olhos azuis, tirou sua própria roupa, revelando o corpo alvo e mais encorpado. Jim sorriu-lhe da cama. "_Beautiful_", suspirou o jovem.

Pierre nunca se esqueceria de como o inglês soava magnífico, terno, na voz ainda fina do adolescente de cabelos vermelhos deitado à sua frente.

Deitou-se ao lado dele, e sussurrou aos ouvidos do ruivo, ligeiramente tenso, mas com a adorável expressão de confiança do amor em seus olhos brilhando: "_Ferme leurs yeux, mon ange..."_. Jim riu. Sempre achara que o inglês ficava mais belo com o sotaque carregado do seu francês, e que o francês era mais bonito quando ele falava. Fechou os olhos. As mãos de Pierre tocaram cada canto, cada palmo da sua pele alva. Arrepiava-se com o contato das mãos pesadas do francês, gemia sinalizando quando queria mais carícias e aonde. O experiente – porém atordoado – Pierre levou a brincadeira adiante até estar íntimo do corpo do seu amante, dos seus detalhes e das reações do menino; até ele mesmo sentir-se seguro para agir. Estava acostumado a deitar-se com prostitutas, pagas pelo pai a peso de ouro. Eram profissionais do sexo, mulheres. Ele estava tateando, pela primeira vez em sua vida – e a última – estava indo para a cama por amor. Não queria repetir com Jim a performance que tinha com as moças. Jim era seu amor, seu amado, seu menino. Para ele não haveria clichês baratos de prazer. Só o mais puro e doce amor.

Deslizou a cabeça pelo peito estreito e franzino de Jim, até acomodá-la entre as pernas dele. Abraçou a perna esquerda dobrada, olhou para cima – os olhos do ruivo suplicantes de ternura. Até Pierre arrepiou-se da sua ousadia. Deliciou-se com os gemidos de Jim e com a voz trêmula do rapazinho em seu inglês excessivamente londrino em seus '_please'_, '_oh, Lord_', '_my beloved Pierre_', repetidos, até saciar por completo seu anjo, e voltar a acomodar o rosto junto do dele. Beijou a boquinha entreaberta num beijo rápido, mas Jim o reteve junto a si, saboreando o beijo longamente.

Jim sentiu a excitação de Pierre, óbvia junto dele, e, delicadamente, deitou-se de bruços, puxando o braço forte do francês por sobre si. Pierre tocou suavemente as nádegas pequenas e alvíssimas de Jim, o anjo sob seus dedos estava tenso, a respiração nervosa. "Ele está com medo, a criança... e se eu machucá-lo?", pensava, a tensão de Jim já estava tomando conta de si também. Enlouquecido de desejo como estava, ainda assim, sugeriu, em um suspiro baixíssimo, "_Mon amour, se você quiser... paramos aqui_...".

Jim torceu o pescoço o mais que pode, até achar os olhos de Pierre, que também buscavam os seus. Ele tinha lágrimas. Respondeu, resoluto. "_No. I want you now."_

O nó em sua garganta veio acompanhado de um lágrima também. Ele era tão pequeno e tão franzino! Parecia que ia quebrá-lo. Deitou-se sobre ele, apoiando a maior parte do seu peso sobre os cotovelos fincados na cama, com medo. Ficou em silêncio, tentando ouvir alguma reação de desconforto de Jim, sua excitação já arrefecendo com a idéia de que Jim não o quisesse, ou recusasse-o; e se ele não gostasse? E se ele se sentisse de fato incomodado com a posição? Ia retirar-se de cima do pequeno, convencido do erro que cometera, quando a voz de Jim sob ele o despertou das suas dúvidas: "_Love, don't you want me anymore? You feel disgust for me, don't you?_"

"Como eu poderia se eu amo você? Eu tenho nojo de _mim_."

Pierre gelou com a frase que saíra de seus lábios sem que sequer a tivesse formulado em sua cabeça, como se tivesse sido posta em sua boca por algum demônio, ou anjo...

Jim virou-se, beijou-o na boca, ternamente.

"I love you, Pierre. You are my life and soul."

Depois, retornou a posição em que estava, mas o corpo já não tremia. Havia uma confiança implícita nos seus movimentos, puxando a mão de Pierre até que ela se colocasse sob seu peito, no lado esquerdo, para o francês sentir com as mãos o que ele lhe dissera com os lábios: o coração aos pulos, apaixonado; arrebitando os quadris para encaixá-los melhor aos de Pierre, finalmente, guiando-o.

Encantado, com o pequeno coração de Jim pulando como se estivesse em suas mãos, Pierre conseguiu encontrar a maneira certa de tomá-lo, de seus corpos encaixarem-se em perfeita harmonia simétrica, como se tivessem sido desenhados um pra o outro. Seus temores substituídos pelo frenesi do amor, cada vez mais intenso, cada fez mais febril e extasiado, lágrimas de agonia e prazer derramando-se sobre as costas brancas e arrepiadas de Jim até finalmente abandonar-se imóvel e convulso de prazer sobre o menino, gemendo "_je t'aime, je t'adore, mon amour, mon petit amour..."_ até cansar.

Era o fim. Era o fim! Inconformado, agarrou Jim, furioso, comprimiu-o junto ao peito com um arrebatamento infantil, como se o quisesse ter tão junto até serem um só novamente. O rapazinho era tão branco que a pressão desesperada de Pierre sobre a pele dele deixava manchas roxas, mas ele não se importava, se Jim também não reclamasse, e sabia que ele não ia reclamar, porque ronronava feliz em seu peito.

"Jura que não irá nunca me abandonar?"

A pergunta inocente de Jim junto ao seu peito parecia uma guilhotina prestes a desabar sobre sua cabeça. O coração ardendo de culpa.

"Juro que jamais deixarei de te amar."

"Moraremos em Bath?"

"Em uma casa pequena." Como podia ser tão sujo? Mas, no fundo... queria _tanto_ acreditar nisso!

"Eu sustentarei você. E você me sustentará... com amor. Seremos felizes... escreverei todos os meus versos para você, francês..."

"Eu lhe darei meu peito todas as noite, Jim, todas..." engoliu as lágrimas "mesmo que você não venha..."

"Eu sempre estarei com você."

"Eu também..." e era verdade, Deus! Não mentira para seu menino! Ele estaria sempre pensando nele, sempre sonhando com ele, seu peito estaria aberto só para ele, sempre. Mesmo que ele não viesse... e Jim não podia entender o que ele queria dizer, mas se entendesse, saberia: mesmo que nunca mais o visse, eram para _ele_ suas noites, sempre.

"Foi tão bom, Pierre... tão bom... muito melhor que nas minhas estórias."

"Foi. Foi não, _dear_, ainda é."

Dormiu com Jim até às cinco da manhã. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-lo, evitando olhá-lo muito enquanto se vestia, sem tomar banho antes, na esperança de que o cheiro de Jim entranhasse nele de alguma maneira. Não queria ver o anjo sem asas que dormia inocente. "Jesus, como é possível? Que agora que já não é mais puro, me pareça ainda mais e mais inocente?"

Quando estava vestido e com a mala pronta sobre a cama, olhou bem para Jim dormindo, uma cena que desfrutara tantas manhãs. Primeiro com culpa e confuso, depois apaixonado, e agora... nem conseguia dizer como se sentia. A pele alva arrepiou-se ligeiramente, e só então Pierre reparou que nevava, o vidro da janela iluminado por flocos brancos. Foi até a outra extremidade do quarto e aumentou a temperatura do aquecedor. Sabia que Jim odiava sentir frio.

Aproximou-se da cama, sentindo já os braços frios, e puxou a manta até cobrir os bracinhos desnudos do inglesinho. Acariciou-lhe os fios ralos e macios de cabelo ruivo. Aconchegou seu rosto junto do dele. Tão quente!

"Meu anjo, você é tão quente... é esse seu coração de manteiga que deve te deixar assim, sempre quentinho. Que Deus conserve o calor do seu coração quando... quando tudo acabar...".

Beijou a boquinha miúda, e deixou uma carta, escrita dois dias antes, para se despedir. Deixou-a na beirada da cômoda onde Jim deixava sua colônia de rosas, perto do espelho. Quando bateu a porta atrás de si, a carta caiu atrás do móvel. Só foi aberta nove anos depois, quando a administração do colégio expulsou a velha camareira do lugar e acharam a carta entre os guardados dela – que encontrara a carta atrás do móvel depois da morte do menino e foi guardiã do segredo dos rapazes por anos.

- X –

* * *

Até que, para personagens originais, eles deram muito pano para manga, não?

_Ps: meu primeiro LEMON! Sejam bonzinhos..._

**Obs**: os trechos em inglês e francês são muito simples, qualquer tradutor de Internet faz bem o serviço. Na parte em francês eu segurei bem, mas no inglês – ai que vontade de sair avacalhando! Mas tinha de segurar, são ia ter que ter legenda geral e é muito chato ler e ter que recorrer às legendas, certo?

_Mme. Verlaine._


End file.
